The Remnant Gamer: save file 2
by science over magic
Summary: what happens to remnant when there is not one but TWO gamer's? follow John Fredrick as he causes chaos in the world of remnant Note this is a parallel story to The Remnant Gamer authorized by Flameclawsxx please check his story out first before you read mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is Science over magic but you can call me S.O.M – BRO… I'm sorry I'm just very punny!**

 **(Boo get off the stage)**

 **Quiet you!**

 **Anyways this is my first fanfic aptly named: The remnant gamer: Save file 2**

 **This is a parallel story to Flameclawsxx's: The remnant gamer**

 **Now before you say anything this story will only mention his story in passive unless we decide to directly colab on a chapter as I want this to be its own adventure to a good degree as we still will be following the main rwby cast.**

 **With that said I'd love to see your reviews till then se yall next time!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my character in this story.**

 **AN 2: i had to go back and fix thae stats they should be good now**

* * *

Prologue

…

…

System reboot…

Creating new save…

Error save file 1 full cannot overwrite save file name S.C

Reroute to save file 2…

Would you like to make a new game [y/n]?

[y]

Thank you enjoy the world of remnant!...

ERROR! SF_S.C STILL ACTIVE! DO YOU STILL WANT TO PROCEEDE [y/n]?

[y]

… Its your funeral.

* * *

 **The Void**

Empty.

Such an odd word similar to zilch, nada, nothing.

Yet it seamed to be the perfect description for where I was.

Just an empty void.

Well until a book just popped into existence.

 _"In the beginning there where 2 brother gods one of creation and one of destruction."_

Instantly my mind went to two special hands one that was a master and one that was crazy yet I knew that was wrong after all crazy hand didn't join smash bros until melee so I thought nothing of it.

 _"They were always at each other's throats for obvious reasons it wasn't until the brother god of destruction created one of the most horrifying things to ever exist for things to reach their worst…"_

 _"The Grimm."_

that got my attention instantly after all the Grimm where the mindless monsters of my favorite show simply know as RWBY

"so, wait this book is going on about RWBY and I'm in the void so either a.) I'm dead and I've already lost it which I doubt because I just took a nap or b.) I'm just having a crazy dream…" I said to myself.

"Yeah, I'll go with b."

 _"at this point the 2 brothers decided to settle their spat once and for all and they created one being together…"_

 _"they called it humanity"_

"hey umm I know you're a book and all and I know this is a dream but… could you please get to the more relevant stuff like how I rick roll cinders attempt to cause panic or something?"

" **look whose impatient!"**

I look around to try to find out who said that yet for my troubles I get a golden baseball to the head.

"Ow hey who did that!"

" **Me you dofus!"** the voice said.

I look at the baseball

"um you're a living baseball?"

It was then It grew a star on its top as well as feet when I saw that I knew who I was talking to.

" **Be glad I don't have arms… or hands… OR ELSE I WOULD GIVE YOU THE BUISNESS!"** the ball screamed.

"Wait! Your starlow! I'm sorry I called you a baseball!" I exclaim

" **Yup and don't wear it out! Now kid lets get down to brass tacks yes you were taking a nap, but we decided to put you in the world of remnant just for the kick of it and no your family doesn't know your gone your still asleep in your room like a bum."**

"Ok first off we? Second off how does that work?" I ask.

" **Uh us star spirits duh…"** she replied as if it was the most well-known fact ever. **"and to your second question could give a huge explanation about magic and all that but I'm feel lazy today so I will be blunt we made a deal with price dreambert he links you to the world of remnant through your dreams, I make sure you don't die and we all get to watch you cause some good old fashioned mayhem throughout remnant. Now when ever you wake up you'll be back in your normal body but from now on when you sleep you'll go to remnant for our entertainment… although we also should mention that to keep you alive and not make my baby you we have decided to give you a thing your kind likes to call the gamer ability. I hope you like it!"**

As she said this gold light grew around me and when it died down… well nothing changed and honestly, I expected to at least feel a warmth of power or something.

"Well that was anti-climactic." I state.

" **Shut up."** she griped.

"let me guess now all I have to say or think is menu." And as I said the magic word nothing happened.

" **HA HA! Nope that's not how it works far from it instead you gotta…"** she paused to pull out a suitcase. " **open this suitcase."**

As I did so a pamphlet fell out and being the curious guy that I was I open it

 _Quest Alert!_

 _Prologue: welcome to remnant_

 _Its time to embark_ on _a quest super Mario style! Get ready and prepare for the unforgiving Grimm._

 _Objectives._

 _Assign stats [ ]_

 _Get a name [ ]_

 _Defeat ?[ ]_

 _Bonus objective_

 _Man up and drink the coffee [ ]_

 _Rewards:_

 _1,000 lien_

 _\+ 20 stat points (this will be the only time we will give you stat points strait up so chose wisely)_

 _50 xp_

 _1 recovery set_

 _1 wooden hammer_

 _Bonus rewards_

 _?_

"Ok is that all this is simple enough." I state as I put down the pamphlet and picked up a manila folder that had stats written on it.

Name: enter a name.

"hey starlow I need a pen can I borrow one?" I ask.

" **Sure, but after your done I want it back."** She replied and with that a pen popped into my hand from out of nowhere

 _Name: John Fredrick_

 _Race: ?_

 _Level 0 (0%)_

 _HP:50_

 _AP: n/a_

 _BP/TP: 100_

 _Def: 0_

 _Syn: 0_

 _Pow: 0_

 _Speed: 0_

 _Stache: 0_

 _Skills:_

 _Gamers body/Mind (MAX):_

 _You know what this is, but we will refresh you basically pal you cannot be truly harmed instead of losing a limb you just lose a ton of hp you know? As for the mind aspect it keeps you from freaking out and frame being messed with mentally_

 _Observe:_

 _Its over 9000! With this skill you can learn about your surroundings it will automatically give you info as_

 _Jump: (MAX)_

 _Your jump is as high and dangerous as the red man himself does damage equal to your Pow and you can hit an opponent twice if you line up your shot right_

 _Gear:_

 _Gloves:_

 _No gloves equiped_

 _Boots:_

 _Worn down boots (EQU)_

 _Low quality jumping boots at least they don't fall apart_

 _Socks:_

 _Worn down socks (EQU)_

 _They are defiantly not going to be smelling good anytime soon but at least your feet are warm_

 _Hammer:_

 _No hammer equipped_

 _Badge:_

 _No badge equipped_

 _Misc.:_

 _No misc. gear equipped_

" **Now before you start I would like to mention two things. First off you can easily see there are a few changes from the typical Mario stats that's because we couldn't perfectly replicate his stat system into your gamer ability it just wouldn't work so we worked from the frame work of the normal system."** She explained. **"The big changes are that def now instead of increasing resistance now just bumps up your health and ap when you unlock it. That and syn is in place of the standard bp which is also tp for when ever you're not alone tp stands for team point while as you already know bp is short for bros points when you unlock a spell or bros move we will go over it then. Second…"** The pen poofs out of existence.

"Hey! I wasn't done with it!" I yell pissed that she yoinked it out of my hand basically.

" **Nope"** She replied.

"Why not?"

" **Because you're not going to write the in that folder anymore instead all you have to do is drink some coffee"** She said with a smug grin.

And out of nowhere a cup of coffee appeared in my off hand

At that my heart sank now I understood why the pamphlet was talking about coffee it was because back in the old Mario and luigi series stats where concrete with two exception one being a bonus wheel you could spin to get bonus point to any one stat after a lvl up and the second being bleck… coffee.

You see there were seven different types of coffee in the Mario universe. The woo, hoo, hee and chuckle blends that raised hp, bp, stache, and speed respectively. And the mixtures such as the hoolumbion, chuckachino, and teheespresso which also raised pow and def for the first two with the espresso rolling a random stat up the difference between the rest and the espresso is that they raised a stat by 2 points while the espresso raised one by 3 points and I loved coffee in game after all who says no to free stat points?

But in real life I always hated coffee it was just way to bitter for me no matter how much cream or sugar I put in it I just wanted to barf because of its bitter taste…

So, what if I'm a wimp when it comes to drinks I don't care.

" **well are you going to drink some or are you going to just whine and ask for stat points strait up?"** She challenged.

Well seeing as it was a bonus objective and I probably will have to do more of this in the future I decided to at least suck it up and not be a baby.

As I said who says no to free stat points?

" **ill say this now this one is not the standard fair just think of the stat points you want assigned out of the pool of 50 we are giving you and drink and you're done! OH, and think of the race you want to be including the Mario fare of species."** she explained.

And with that I just rip off the band aid and chug the coffee.

"ughh gross" I whine "taste like ass."

After complaining like a baby for a few minutes I checked the folder to see it was now a nice goldish color.

 _Name: John Fredrick_

 _Race: beanish_

 _Level 0 (0%)_

 _HP:88/88_

 _AP: n/a_

 _BP/TP: 150/150_

 _Def: 15_

 _Syn: 10_

 _Pow: 10_

 _Speed: 5_

 _Stache: 10_

my entire body and clothes begin to change now instead of a white tee I was in a yellow tunic instead of cargo pants I had yellow shorts and following the trend instead of running shoes i had big brown shoes on not necessarily a boot but not a shoe exactly either. I also lost my glasses and my baby mustache and now I was a lime greenish color and my head turned into the shape of a bean. And to finish things off I shrunk down to a nice '5,2'. I would say I was surprised but I literally asked for it.

At least now I won't get lewded.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Forever Fall**

"Achoo!" a girl with white and pink hair sneezed

"Bless you, Neo" a girl with purple hair said.

"thanks Neptune." The now named Neo replied.

* * *

 **Back in the void**

 _New skill acquired:_

 _It came from Bean Bean:_

 _YOU'RE A BEAN PANIC! Just kidding… kind of. You now are heartier and cuter + 5 def, +5 stache_

 _You also gain 5% more money from kills._

At that my eyes widened, and I looked at my stats again.

 _Name: John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 0 (0%)_

 _HP:100/100_

 _AP: n/a_

 _BP/TP: 150/150_

 _Def: 20_

 _Syn: 10_

 _Pow: 10_

 _Speed: 5_

 _Stache: 15_

"Nice." I whistle

" **don't get to happy you still have to kill you first foe even if it's a wimp"** Starlow piped up.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Let's do this! LEEEEROYYYYY JENKINNNNNISSS!" I exclaim like an idiot.

It was then I heard a snicker behind me.

I whirled around, and I saw...

A big green bean with two feet and two eyes.

 _Beanie_

 _Level 1_

 _Race: monster (Grimm)_

 _Hp: 50/50_

 _Mp: 50/50_

 _Def: 0_

 _Syn: 0_

 _Pow: 15_

 _Speed: 15_

 _Stache: 0_

 _Yikes sure its stats sucked but so do mine and for its speed well I just know this fight was going to suck._

 _It decided it was tired of laughing and charges at me for that I just jump and land on its head as is gets under me_

 _Nice!_

 _Lucky! (dmg x2)!_

 _Beanie_

 _Hp: 30/50_

Using its head, a as springboard I backflip and jump on him again.

 _excellent_ _!_

 _Super lucky! (dmg x3)!_

 _And with that the beanie just blew up in a puff a smoke leaving behind some loot_

 _You got:_

 _0 exp_

 _10 lien_

 _Quest complete!_

 _Its time to embark o a quest super Mario style! Get ready and prepare for the unforgiving Grimm._

 _Objectives._

 _Assign stats [x]_

 _Get a name [x]_

 _Defeat beanie [x]_

 _Bonus objective_

 _Man up and drink the coffee [x]_

 _Rewards:_

 _1,050 lien_

 _\+ 20 stat points (this will be the only time we will give you stat points strait up so chose wisely)_

 _50 xp_

 _1 recovery set_

 _set includes:_

 _1 mushroom_

 _1 1-up shroom_

 _1 nut_

 _1 syurp_

 _1 wooden hammer_

 _Bonus rewards_

 _1 coffee maker_

 _Level up!_

 _Name: John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 0 (0%) - level 1 (0%)_

 _HP:100/100 - 152/152_

 _AP: n/a_

 _BP/TP: 150/150 - 155/155_

 _Def: 20 - 21_

 _Syn: 10 - 11_

 _Pow: 10_

 _Speed: 5 - 7_

 _Stache: 15_

 _Please spin the bonus wheel._

Ah the bonus wheel, my favorite thing about the M&L series, always after a lvl up you got to choose a stat to be randomly boosted between 1 thru 6 seeing as my speed was low I decided to use the wheel on it.

 _Name: John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 1 (0%)_

 _HP: 152/152_

 _AP: n/a_

 _BP/TP: 255/255_

 _Def: 21_

 _Syn: 11_

 _Pow: 10_

 _Speed: 7 - 10_

 _Stache: 15_

"Yes! This is great!" I beam.

" **Well with that done let's go!"** Starlow chirps.

"uh how are we getting there?" I ask.

" **Oh, don't worry"** She chuckles.

With that ominous statement I pass out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all loved the firs chapter of: the remnant gamer: save file 2.**

 **What will john wake up to? A bunch of cheerleaders? Salem? An angry neo?**

 **Who knows. Well that's all for this chapter follow and favorite if you want to see more.**

 **S.O.M out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it me again! I can believe I'm already working on another one, but you know how it is cant have a story with only one chapter you know?**

 **Anyhow let's get on to the chapter.**

 _Gamer system_

 **[Starlow the cute killer of all internal voice]**

'thoughts'

"regular talking"

 **Location/ P.O.V change (should one happen)**

 _ **(Mid chapter A/N)**_

 **disclaimer: I only own my character nothing else**

* * *

Chapter 1: I don't want to die!

 **The sky's above Forever Fall**

I wake up only to hear the whistling of the wind.

When I open my eyes, I see that I am falling from the sky!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

 **[your awake I see finally sleepy head.]** Starlow chimed as if nothing was wrong

"WHAT THE FUCK STARLOW!?"

 **[well we had to enter some how why not from orbit? after all that's how all us star spirits do it.]** she said

"I AM HUMAN NOT A STAR SPIRIT!"

 **[uh no you're a bean bean don't you remember?]**

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

As I am falling I hear the roar of what could only be described as flying death.

And as I look down I find my self to be right as flying right under me was a huge flying Grimm.

 _Zaithag, The terror (withered) level ?_

 _Hp: ?_

 _Mp: ?_

 _Def: ?_

 _Syn: ?_

 _Pow: ?_

 _Speed: ?_

 _Stache: ?_

"well shit." I deadpan.

I immediately go for my wooden hammer and equip it using it not to fight it oh no no no not at all. You see I was stuck on a direct crash course with it, so I instead decided to use it to help get myself as far from it as I can.

To do this I get into an aerial summersault with only the hammer head sticking out of my closed-up form, gaining momentum as I spin and spin till I reach the point where almost vomit and it is at that moment I not only collide but collide feet first I barley register as my reflexes go off making me springboard off of the huge Grimm.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V**

To those looking from an outside point of view at that exact moment when the two made impact would have had seen a yellow, green, and brown circular blur not only hit, but stagger the beast for a moment before launching of as fast as it came ending up as naught but a twinkle in the sky.

Yet if on where to have caught the direct impact in a freeze frame the would see the blur was actually a little bean person who looked like a 14-year old boy before he took off at the speed of sound.

* * *

 **John's P.O.V**

 **Somewhere over the forest of the island of Patch**

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" I screamed as I start falling again yet this time so fast that I was set on fire. it also sucked that I was still stuck in the summersault, so I couldn't slow down.

As I was falling I did hear the screams and whines of Grimm in pain and every now and again I felt as though I hit something, so it was safe to assume I was killing a few nevermore's on the way down.

It wasn't until I hit the ground that I finally stopped now granted I was still rolling and digging the ground out a but leaving a crater but hey what did you expect? A nice soft landing, a face plant? Nope I got neither as my luck or Stache I suppose would have it.

I knew I had only one health left after that I mean it made sense, yet time paused for me and my stat book opened

 _F or doing the advanced version of a group skill alone you have unlocked its basic version._

 _Group skills unlocked!_

 _Group skill unlocked!:_

 _Bounce Bros.: level 1 (0%) cost: 20 Bp (will change later)_

 _Why jump with the force of one person when you can do so with the force of two?_

 _This is a more defensive version of the group skill known as splash bros which relies on evasion over stopping force._

 _Does equal to 1.5 times both team members Pow and triple i done successfully._

 _NOTE 1: the cost will increase as your bp pool grows it will up the cost every time you move up a digit in you Bp pool._

 _NOTE 2: This is a GROUP Skill which means you need 2 or more people to pull off but only one person needs to know it to be able to do it_

 _You have killed_

 _nevermore lvl 2 (x5)_

 _creeper lvl 5 (x 3)_

 _beowolf lvl 7 (x 1)_

 _You got:_

 _2 nevermore boss crystals_

 _2 nevermore claws_

 _13,920 lien_

 _you have leveled up (x 3)_

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 4 (5%)_

 _Hp: 002/152 - 308/308_

 _Ap: n/a_

 _Bp/Tp: 255/255 - 570/570_

 _Def: 21 - 23_

 _Syn: 11 - 14_

 _Pow: 10 - 12_

 _Speed: 10 - 15_

 _Stache: 15_

 _Please spin the bonus wheel_

I chose Speed, Stache, and Pow in that order

 _J ohn Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 4 (5%)_

 _Hp: 308/308_

 _Ap: n/a_

 _B p/Tp: 570/570_

 _Def: 23_

 _Syn: 14_

 _Pow: 12 - 13_

 _Speed: 15 - 16_

 _Stache: 15 - 18_

I cringed that was not a good run on the wheel but hey I still had to assign those 20 extra stat points might as well do those now! That will cheer me up no problem!

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 4 (5%)_

 _Hp: 308/308 - 325/325_

 _Ap: n/a_

 _Bp/Tp: 570/570_

 _Def: 23 - 30_

 _Syn: 14_

 _Pow: 13 - 20_

 _Speed: 16 - 20_

 _Stache: 18 - 20_

That felt good it was even better that it rounded out four out of the five stats.

And with that time resumed.

 **[Hello yello! Next time lets me handle our landings.]** Starlow complained after being silent for what felt like ages.

'well well nice for you to join us Starlow had a nice nap?' I joked.

 **[Quiet you! ill have you know I was busy with tracking our landing spot, we are on patch by the way, your welcome.]** she retorted.

'Wait. Patch as in THE Patch island?' I ask

 **[yup.]**

'so…' I hear the sound of a gun cocking behind me.

"Don't. move." A new voice said with a cold tone that it sent shivers down my spine.

Yet I knew that voice it belonged to…

The figure came in to view.

It was a buxom blond teen girl with… ahem 'minor assets' a tee that exposed her midriff and shorts that had a sort of half skirt and red eyes in this case though normally I know they would be lilac.

This girls name was…

 _Yang xiao long_

 _Race: Human_

I should have known; the voice was to familiar.

 _Level: 30 (0%)_

'Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope … nope. Uh hey Starlow? Could you make it NOT show Yang's stats? Just seeing it that high compared to me terrifies me.

 **[Ok… Wimp.]** She chuckles

Now even though I knew yang was nice I was still scared.

I mean who wouldn't be scared of having a gun to their head?

 **[ Wait. Isn't she supposed to be a good guy? Then why does she have a… gauntlet to your head?]** starlow asked.

'Really Starlow?' I thought 'Every weapon besides my hammer in this world is also a gun or tool of sorts and not in the way that my hammer doubles as well as an actual hammer. As to why she is hostile I know you don't get this but the beanish do not exist on remnant. I thought you knew this? After all, not all worlds are alike.' I stated in my mind.

 **[Ohhhhhhh, crud.]** she realizes.

'yup.' I reply.

"Now I'm normally cool with learning other species exist. Heck I learned vampires AND magic were real today! but I draw the line at alien invaders! Epically ones that almost hurt my family!" she growls.

"what are you talking about?" I ask.

"You almost killed my baby sister Ruby!" She seethes.

"I'm sorry it's not like I can control how I fall and I for certain did not try to kill your sister." I pout trying to act tough but failing miserably. "And for your information I'm not an alien sure mi not from this world but that shouldn't just make you assume that I'm an alien."

With that she finally calmed down… at least a little.

"Fine." She sighs removing the gauntlet gun from my head. "I understand, at least it wasn't my hair you caught fire or else I might not have been so friendly but what are you then if not an alien?" She ask.

"Please be clearer." I ask calmly now that the bomb known as Yang was defused. "Do you mean what species I am or what I am when it comes to being not from this world?"

"Both." She deadpanned.

"Well that's simple I'm a dimensional traveler, and as for my race I am of the beanish race although I am specifically a bean bean." I answer.

"Ooook… So, what are you doing here?" She asks extremely confused.

"well I w-" I was cut off by yet another familiar voice.

"Yang! Where did you- Yeeee! An alien!" the voice squealed in excitement.

And I was right as I saw the familiar black and red combat dress, ginormous red sniper scythe, black hair with red types and silver eyes of…

 _Ruby rose_

 _Race: Human_

 _Level: 20 (0%)_

 _Hp: * & #_

 _Ap: 04#^%#FGVR_

 _Mp: w4tvdfc_

 _Def: 390iktgm0dr_

 _Syn: 6t4grsdbhnty_

 _Pow:$52TBR^*yuU+=9_

 _Speed: #%_

 _Stache: ^#!##$%^ &_

'Uhhh Starlow are you seeing this?' I ask.

 **[Yeah, I am it seems the system is bugging out right now I'll try to fix it as soon as I can with that said just go with it for now.]** She replies.

"Ok first off I'm not an alien I'm a bean bean from another dimension and second, I'm sorry for almost hitting you my fall was out of my hands." I say as earnest as I can.

"it's ok I'm not mad." She replied in her normal chipper tone. "but what's a Bean bean?" she asked innocently.

"oi." I groan. "Look as much as I want to explain id prefer not to do it in the Grimm infested forest."

As if to prove my point we hear the growing of Grimm…

Only for the growling to stop and in its place the hum of a machine.

And said machine walks into the now made clearing.

 _Mini metal gear Ray_

 _Race: Robot_

 _Level 14 (25%)_

 _Hp:800/800_

 _Ap: n/a_

 _Mp: 950/950_

 _Def: 10_

 _Syn: 40_

 _Pow: 20_

 _Speed: 10_

 _Stache: 1_

…

…

'What the heck?'

 **[ I agree.]**

"what the heck is that?" I ask kinda freaked out.

"oh that? that's my new pet!" Ruby replied as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Ok... can we please get out of the forest though?" I ask once more.

"Sure." ruby and yang answered at the same time.

And so, we set off for their home and to be honest it wasn't eventful although I did have to remember to not mention the show in any form or change anything to important.

I'm looking at you season 3.

But there was one thing that caught my eye that I know wasn't normal. Want to know why it wasn't normal?  
because well I don't think goomba's normally live on remnant especially ones with flags on their heads.

'do you see this too Starlow?' I ask her.

 **[Yeah, it's odd. Could you check you quest log? I have a feeling.]** she asks.

I decided to grab by quest pamphlet which now had the title "Guide to vale." Written on it I had to admit the system really thought things through when trying to hide itself.

 _Side Quest alert!:_

… _\+ Bower's minions_

 _Captain goomba is on remnant figure out why and see if there are other minions out there._

 _Objectives:_

 _Confront/Recruit captain goomba [ ]_

 _Bonus objectives:_

 _Go alone [ ]_

 _? [ ]_

 _Rewards:_

 _500 Exp_

 _10,000 lien_

 _10 woo, hoo, hee, and chuckle beans_

 _Unlock the minion menu_

 _Unlock BGM_

 _Bonus rewards:_

 _1 chuckachino, hoombalion, and teeheesspresso_

 _1,000 Exp_

…

Those are some nice rewards although I wondered what the chuckachino would do seeing as I don't have the stat it would go into well I did but it was replaced by the woohoo blend.

"what are you looking at?" Ruby asked

"Oh, just the guide pamphlet I got from someone before I got here." I lie.

"how did you... you know what I'm not even gonna ask…" yang sighed while rubbing her temple.

"yeah that's for the best." I reply.

With that little scene we finally arrive at the Rose/Xiao long homestead.

"nice place you have here." I say.

"it's nice and peaceful just how we like it." Yang said happily.

"It's perfect for training without bothering anyone and its with nature so its just perfect." Ruby added.

As we got closer I noticed two things.:

One: there was a block floating off to the side of the house.

Two: the block had a pipe on it.

That got my attention so as we neared the door I swung off to the left side where the block was.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

When I didn't reply they followed me.

I was staring at the block curious as to what it did.

"Hey sis you know what he's looking at?" Yang asked Ruby

"I'm sorry Yang but I have no clue."

I jumped and bashed the block and out came a small golden pipe and I landed right where I was, so I jumped out of the way.

When it landed it grew.

When it was fully grown it looked like it was made of gold bricks and had runes circling the pipes upper rim and a golden pressure plate on top covering the hole in the pipe.

"What." I.

"Is." Yang.

"Going." Ruby.

"on!" And someone else who I didn't know each said in that order.

Yet for our new face it was definingly about me being here so I turned around an saw the face of a man who looked just like yang would if she was a middle aged man.

 _Taiyang xiao long_

 _Race: Human_

 _Level: ?_

 _Hp: ?_

_Ap: ?_

 _Mp: ?_

 _Def: ?_

 _Syn: ?_

 _Pow: ?_

 _Speed: ?_

 _Stache: ?_

"Ahem!" Tai grunted. "What is that!?"

"Oh! This is… Wait what is your name?" Ruby asked.

"well Yang Ruby my name is John Fredrick, and sir it is a pleasure to meet you I assume you are their father? If so you have done well In raising them they know not to trust strangers and help those in need after all yang not only almost hurt me when she though I was an alien but also helped me by bringing me here so I wasn't alone and lost in that Forrest. May I have your name good sir?" I say in a most humble and honest manner.

"That still doesn't explain what you are!" He yells.

"well I am of the beanish people more specifically I am a bean bean and if we my go inside I can explain more is that alright?" I ask.

"Fine but if you do anything funny…" he states.

"Dad!" Yang and Ruby whine.

"It's ok he is you dad after all." I say

We head inside and gather in their kitchen around the table.

"before we star I would like to introduce you guys to my traveling companion." I say

"Starlow could you please get out here and say hi to our friends?" I ask her.

"No!" she pouts.

"Just get out here!" I bark back.

"Fine!" she comes out of my suitcase that has been… where? Let's just say I never noticed it was on my back.

"Hello yello! Who are these people John?" Starlow "ask".

"They are our new friends and they wanted to know why we were out there." I reply smoothly.

Now looking closely at my gracious host, I see they are slack jawed at Starlow appearance.

"ok who and what is that!?" they ask in unison.

"Let me tell you my story and you'll understand by the end of it" I say calmly

And I start explaining about how I was from another world and the bean bean kingdom and its recent incident. (aka: the plot of superstar saga abridged)

Along with how I met Starlow at star hill in the mushroom kingdom even though in reality that was not the case.

When I'm done they just sit there still processing the information I gave them.

"So, your kingdom was set upon by a crazy witch and her sidekick. Why dint your kingdom's huntsmen take care of her?" Yang asks

"Well we don't have huntsmen" I answer.

"Wait you don't have huntsmen? That crazy! Who's protects your towns from Grimm?" Ruby ask surprised by this fact.

"No we don't we don't need them since there aren't any Grimm in our world sure there are monster's but they are typically few and far in-between."

That once more makes them stare in surprise.

"What about dust, aura?" tai asks.

"Nope we have neither but that said we do know how to fight." I reply.

"And I just live in his bag. "Starlow adds.

"So, wait you... don't have aura?" Yang asks.

"Once more that is a no." I say, starting to get annoyed.

"Well that won't do! We need to fix that." Ruby states worryingly.

""as long as it isn't painful." I say.

She get's closer to me and puts her hands on my chest.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee..." as Ruby recites the speech a green glow comes out from my skin and when she finishes it dies down yet now time is paused

 _You have gained 2,000 Exp_

 _You have leveled up! (x2)!_

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 6 (2%)_

 _Hp: 325/325 - 377/377_

 _Ap: n/a - 855/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 570/570 - 695/695_

 _Def: 30 - 31_

 _Syn: 14 - 19_

 _Pow: 20 - 22_

 _Speed: 20_

 _Stache: 20_

 _Please spin the bonus wheel_

Well seeing as a rule of thumb the game will never go for stache if it still goes by M&L laws I will put one into that and one into speed since I'm so slow once again in that order.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 6 (2%)_

 _Hp: 377/377_

 _Ap: 855/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 695/695_

 _Def: 31_

 _Syn: 19_

 _Pow: 22_

 _Speed: 20 - 23_

 _Stache: 20 - 21_

Well is Qrow around because that was abysmal at least for Stache.

While im still frozen I need to check on my skills

… wow that's a bit of text.

 _New skills unlocked!_

 _Hammer mastery: (MAX)_

 _WHAM POP! That's the sound of you smacking you foes with a hammer you can now use the hammer weapon and other weapons that can be used similarly like pickaxes._

 _Damage varies on when you hit it is equal to pow at the start of your wind up, double at full swing, and half if you hold it to long._

 _Aura: level 1 (0%)_

 _Aura is the manifestation of the soul with it you can shield yourself or use your semblance… when you unlock it_

 _Regens at a current rate of 100 Ap an hour it will shorten as you level up the skill._

Well at least its nice to have confirmation.

And with that time unfreezes and I see Ruby give me a friendly smile I return it and we stay that way for a few moments.

Taiyang though breaks up the moment.

"OK! With that settled can you explain what that... thing was that popped up outside my house?" tai asks impatiently.

"well first can you please give me your name?" I ask him.

"Taiyang is my name and don't wear it out." He replies.

"Well tai, may I call you tai?" I ask again.

"Yes, I'm ok with that" tai says.

"Okay well tai the floating thing was an item block it is basically an oddity that only those from my world can see that only are visible to other once one of our kind strikes it and collects whatever was inside. although that one was special because It had a magic pipe in it what a magic pipe does is let those from my world teleport anywhere the want." I pause to take a breath.

"Granted they are made in special sets normally only connecting to others of their set, so I would be surprised if it actually went throughout all of remnant but that's unlikely and I would like to add its also unlikely that anyone from remnant could actually use them." I explain.

"With all that all cleared up might I ask if I may stay here for now tai? At most until the end of next month? In fact, what is today?" I ask.

"October 30th." Yang says.

"Which Is my birthday! Yay!" Ruby says happily.

I am surprised by that statement.

"Really? Well I'm sorry I didn't get you a present." I say a little disappointed.

"It's ok after all you did just fall from the sky." Ruby comforted.

"Well I could try to make some beanish coffee if you have a coffee machine." I say hopefuly.

"Sure, go ahead knock yourself out" Tai says point to where the coffee machine was.

As I approach time freezes once more and the pamphlet opens.

 _Tutorial: Coffee making_

 _Since you are a bean bean you do not require a skill to make coffee or more specifically that of the beanish variety_

 _To make beanish Coffee you simply need the right beans._

 _Here let us supply you with some._

 _You got:_

 _10 knockoff woo beans_

 _10 woo beans_

 _Knockoff beans only give the flavor not the stat buff but will restore some hp… or bp if it's the hoohoo blend_

 _While real beans give both flavor and stat buff_

 _Use the beans in the coffee machine_

I decided to dump the knock off ones in first it took a few moments, but it finally finished.

 _Knockoff woohoo blend:_

 _A close second to the real flavor and taste of a woohoo beanish coffee brew it does not add to the drinkers maximum stats._

 _Restores 100 Hp_

'Not bad but not reliable as a healing item.' I say/think.

 **[that's because you haven't reach the health threshold yet after you hit a certain amount the lesser healing item start healing by percentage's.]** Starlow explained.

'Oh really, nice.' I think back.

I then move on to the real deal.

Once again it takes like a minute but when it was finished I picked it up and just looked at it.

 _Woohoo blend:_

 _A coffee that can only be made by the hands of a beanish person it is extremely hard to come by which makes it very valuable to have a real one._

 _\+ 2 Def._

I honestly didn't expect anything else after all it made sense that's how it was in game.

With the tutorial finished time resumed and they were no the wiser that I just made two cups instead of one.

"How did you do that so fast?" Yang asked.

I put a finger to my mouth and wink. "Beanish secret."

I then return to the table with the knockoff blend and give it to Ruby.

"I'm sorry it's not the same as a true blue beanish brew but I hope it will do" I rhyme unintendedly.

"it's ok John you did your best that's what matters." Tai says to try to calm me down even though I was already calm.

Ruby proceeds to take a sip.

Let's just say she loved it…

Thankfully Tai stopped her from doing anything crazy "Ok! how about we all get some sleep and john." He looks at me. "welcome to the family." He says warmly.

And with that we all went to bed… at least they did.

I decided to sneak out and figure out how the pipe worked

 _Tutorial: fast travel pipes_

 _You have found one of many fast travel pipes they will appear at places of major importance and will be added to your map after you use them at least once hop on it and let's get started._

I jump onto the plate and it starts to recede into the pipe.

 _Now we have already activated one for you try it out._

A screen popped up in front of me with a list of pipes.

 _Rose/ Xiao long household._

 _The crash site._

I picked the crash site.

when I came out it hit me.

"Wow! How did I survive that?" I ask myself.

 **[Gotta love lvl ups.]** Starlow stated.

As we started to explore the Forrest I pondered on a few things.

'Vampires huh… that isn't in canon so either a.) I'm not the only one here or b.) this is an au.' I think to myself.

 **[hey, don't ask me we star spirits only know OF this world nothing about it besides the brother and the Grimm.]** Starlow adds.

'I wasn't now where is...'

I get cut off.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE!" A high-pitched voice shrieks.

 _Objectives:_

 _Confront Captain goomba [x]_

 _Save Captain goomba [ ]_

That was definitely him.

I rush off to where I heard the screaming to find Captain goomba being chased by some Grimm.

How do I know it was Captain goomba and not some normal one? Well his awesome eyebrows where more magnificent than any other, his fangs the sharpest, and his legs and head the hardest.

OR it could be the fact he was the only goomba to wear a hat that had a flag, pole and all on his head.

 _Captain goomba_

 _Race: monster (Npc)_

 _Level 5 (1%)_

 _Hp: 285/285_

 _Ap: N/A_

 _Tp: 565/ 565_

 _Def: 14_

 _Syn: 15_

 _Pow:15_

 _Speed:14_

 _Stache: 6_

 _Beowolf (x3)_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 575/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

 _Def: 15_

 _Syn: 15_

 _Pow: 11_

 _Speed: 7_

 _Stache: 12_

Ok this should be simple after all I have back up in the form of good old C.G over there.

I wind up a hammer swing and as the Captain runs past me I hit one of the beowolf's with the hammer.

 _First strike!_

 _First strikes can only be done before you or you party enters combat but if pulled off not only will your target take damage but all of those in his current party will too!_

Well I wouldn't be a Mario based RPG without good old first strikes.

 _Beowolf (x3)_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 553/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

"Who are you?" C.G asks. _**(A/N: Captain goomba is too long to type over and over so it will be C.G from now on ok? Now lwets get back to the action!)**_

"Names john now help me kill these things!" I grunt at him.

That get's him to realize that he cant run but he can fight.

"hey I have an idea if jum on my head." I tell him

"What will that do? I don't think it's a good idea to try to become a tower." He retorts.

"JUST DO IT!" I yell at him and he complies.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Hp: 377/377_

 _Ap: 855/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 675/695_

 _Turorial: Bros moves and group skills_

 _With these types of moves you typically have to prepare the attack in some form as such for moves akin to that time will stop until you are set to do the attack this move has no such set up so time will not pause._

I grab his legs and jump forward making sure that his head was to the ground when we land his pole springs us back up and away from the Beowolfs dodging a swipe from them and I jump forward but higher driving his head and flagpole into the nearest beowolfs head.

 _Good._

 _Great!_

 _Excellent!_

 _Beowolf (x2)_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 553/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

 _Beowolf_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 442/ 575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

After that on the rebound back we split up and C.G head bonks the same one we went for.

 _Beowolf #1_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 412/ 575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

As this is happening I take a swipe by one of the other Beowolfs and I retaliate with a hammer swing at full power.

 _Excellent!_

 _Lucky! (x2)_

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Hp: 377/377_

 _Ap: 844/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 675/695_

 _Beowolf #2_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 465/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

Beowolf # 3 seeing this charges at me and I counter with a jump.

 _Good._

 _Beowolf #3_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 532/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

And just like with the Beanie I go for the 2nd jump… with a backflip of course as is standard.

 _Excellent!_

 _Lucky (x2)_

 _Beowolf #3_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 488/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

Once more C.G and I group up to do Bounce Bros. again this once again on the first one.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Hp: 377/377_

 _Ap: 844/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 655/695_

 _Good._

 _Great!_

 _Excellent!_

 _Lucky! (x2)_

 _Beowolf #1_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 190/ 575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

'with him low we can now focus on the other more.' I thought

Once again C.G just charged in and went for #2 this time.

 _Beowolf #2_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 435/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

And I whack beowolf # 3 over the head with a hammer.

 _Ok._

 _Lucky! (2x)_

 _Beowolf #3_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 444/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

The first Beowolf claws at me but I counter with a jump.

 _Good._

 _Beowolf #1_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 168/ 575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

 _Excellent!_

 _Super Lucky (x3)!_

 _Beowolf #1_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 122/ 575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

"This is taking to long!" I grunt.

I start thinking of ways to end this fight faster and that when it hit me.

I ran over to C.G and chucked him up in the air and hit him like a baseball at # 3.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Hp: 377/377_

 _Ap: 844/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 615/695_

 _You have learned a new Group skill!_

 _Group skill: knockback Bros. level 1 (0%)_

 _Cost 40 Bp._

 _Ever want to hit a foe with a friend? Well now you can!_

 _Does x3 the group's total Pow and x5 if done successfully._

 _Good._

 _Great!_

 _Excellent!_

 _Lucky (x2)_

As C.G hit the beowolf a mighty thud came from the impact and sent him flying.

 _Beowolf #3_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 74/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

And as he came down he landed on #2.

 _Beowolf #2_

 _Level 10_

 _Hp: 390/575_

 _Mp: 500/500_

"OW!" C.G whined. "First off! You cold have told me and second off… that was actually pretty good." He relents.

"Well if you liked that start spinning in place and build up speed then be ready for me to get on."

"Uhh ok…" He replies.

As he does this the beowolfs and time freeze except for the two of us.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Hp: 377/377_

 _Ap: 844/855_

 _Bp/Tp: 555/695_

 _You have learned a new Group skill!_

 _Group skill: Cyclone Bros. level 1 (0%)_

 _Round and round you go when you'll stop nobody knows!_

 _Cost 60 Bp._

 _Does triple the group's Pow and can hit multiple time if successful._

I whip out my hammer and jump onto C.G and time resumes.

As we are spinning I lean towards each Grimm starting with number one…

 _Good. Lucky! (x2)_

 _Great._

 _Excellent! Super lucky! (x3)_

 _Excellent!_

 _Excellent! Lucky! (x2)_

 _Excellent!_

 _Excellent! Lucky! (x2)_

When we ran out of steam for out top of death this is what their health looked like.

 _Beowolf #1_

 _Dead_

 _Beowolf #2_

 _Dead_

 _Beowolf #3_

 _Dead_

I add up the number in my head and realize hat we killed all three of them ye we somehow still hit stuff.

'If they where already dead what did we hit?' I it was then I turned around and see a collapsed tree.

 _Tree_

 _Level 20_

 _Dead_

Seeing this I face fault.

So much damage gone to waste…

"For the koopa clan!" I hear off in the distance.

I look up to see a koopa, a boo, and a shy guy all with flags tied to their backs.

I knew who these guys where they where the rest of the 4 captains if I needed to tell you their names I would be disappointed in you.

"Wait what? Its over?" C.S said confused. _**(A/N: I'm just going to go off of their initials after all would you want me to type Captain Koopa or Captain Shy guy every time?)**_

"Yes, it is how could you You- you – YOU COWARDS!" C.G yelled clearly upset at the ditching them.

"Now... how are we going to regroup with lord bowser?" he asked calmly now that his rage fest was over.

"Hate to tell you guys but you're not." I tell them.

"Of course, we will! We are his elite squadron after all!" C.G boast.

"No your not after all he is not on this planet." I state.

"WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" they all exclaim in shock.

"Well It is look ill explain it to you."

And so I began recounting what had happened so far and explained to the where they where.

"Wow ok so what do we do now?" C.S asks

"Well you could work with me you know… at least till we get out of here." I suggest.

"Normally I would say no but you saved my life so.. sure why not?" C.G answered.

"Great! Stay here and set up camp ill let you know our plans soon." I say happily.

 _Side Quest complete!:_

… _\+ Bower's minions_

 _Captain goomba is on remnant figure out why and see if there are other minions out there._

 _Objectives:_

 _Confront/Recruit captain goomba [x]_

 _Save Captain goomba [x]_

 _Bonus objectives:_

 _Go alone [x]_

 _Get Ruby a birthday present[x]_

 _Rewards:_

 _500 Exp_

 _10,000 lien_

 _10 woo, hoo, hee, and chuckle beans_

 _Unlock the minion menu_

 _Unlock BGM_

 _Bonus rewards:_

 _1 chuckachino, hoombalion, and teeheesspresso_

 _1,000 Exp_

 _Battle rewards:_

 _You got: 6,600 exp_

 _23 Beowolf fur_

 _5 Beowolf claws_

 _5,000 lien_

 _You have leveled up! (x 4)_

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 10 (20%)_

 _Hp: 377/377 - 583/583_

 _Ap: 844/855 - 1,265/1,265_

 _Bp/Tp: 555/695 - 1,115/1,115_

 _Def: 31 - 33_

 _Syn: 19 - 23_

 _Pow: 22 - 26_

 _Speed: 23 - 25_

 _Stache: 21_

 _Please spin the bonus wheel_

I went for stache and Pow this time, twice over.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 10 (20%)_

 _Hp: 377/377 - 583/583_

 _Ap: 844/855 - 1,265/1,265_

 _Bp/Tp: 555/695 - 1,115/1,115_

 _Def: 33_

 _Syn: 23_

 _Pow: 26 - 34_

 _Speed: 25_

 _Stache: 21 - 24_

And with that I snuck back into Ruby's and Yang's home and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked that chapter what will john do next will his crazy luck with leveling up end?**

 **Find out next time on: The Remnant Gamer: Save file 2!**

 **S.O.M out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more unto the fray!**

 **Last time we checked up on john he found the minions and half of team RWBY**

 **What will he do now?**

 **This time on R.G : save file 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character everything else is owned by flameclawsxx (his oc ), Nintendo (Mario related content), and rooster teeth (RWBY related content).**

 _Gamer system_

 _Books/diary entries_

 **[Starlow the cute killer of all internal voice]**

'thoughts'

"regular talking"

 **Location/ P.O.V change (should one happen)**

 _ **(Mid chapter A/N)**_

 **(BMG Title)**

Chapter 2: Hole Sweet Hole and Fiendish foes.

* * *

 **( Play Mario Is Everyone's Star DX, Mario and Luigi superstar saga + bowsers minions)**

I wake up early and head into the kitchen an prepare coffee to prepare the others for the long day ahead of them.

'what's up for today after all I don't have any quest… well I could make my own home, right next to there's even…' I think you myself.

'what do you think Starlow?' I ask her.

 **[Go for it, it would be nice to not bum off of these guy's]** She replies.

 _Quest Alert!:_

 _Home Sweet Home:_

 _Its nice hanging out with Yang and Ruby but you can't stay with them forever even if they see you as family, make yourself a home_

 _Objectives:_

 _Make your home [ ]_

 _Bonus Objectives:_

 _Make a home for the minions [ ]_

 _Rewards:_

 _A home._

 _A fast travel pipe block._

 _Furniture: optional and necessary._

 _100,000 lien._

 _20,000 Exp._

 _Bonus Rewards:_

 _50,000 lien._

 _5,000 Exp._

Well that settled it I was going to make myself a home but what kind? Of course, a Burrow! It would be safe AND hidden from Grimm and Atlas should they try to hunt me down and experiment on me.

As I was thinking on how to make my little hole in the ground I was interrupted by a cough.

"Morinin John whatcha up to?" Yang asked.

"Not much just thinking about making a home here if it's ok with you guy's I would like you help in making it." I reply.,

"I'm sure dad won't mind." She said.

"Great… but we need supplies. I know what I'm making but I could use a pickaxe to do it." I say a little dejected at my lack of equipment.

"Why do you want a pickaxe?" She asks.

"Well when I planned my move I heard about what atlas would do to any… unknowns." I say ominously. "That's Why I'm making a burrow a special one at that because I think I figured out how to get another pipe without setting it in stone and let you guys use it!" I say excitedly.

"Oh…" She seemed a little worried. "It makes sense after all they tried that with the vampire and failed but I don't know about you."

"Ok, ok, ok what is this about a vampire?" I ask, "Because you have mentioned him twice now and I still have no clue as to what you're talking about."

"Oh! Well you see apparently there was a kid about our age who turned out to be a vampire. When atlas found out they began to hunt him down, Heck one even tried to blow up his house when he had family in there!" She cried in exasperation.

"Ouch! But he failed but anyway why don't we head out into town and get those supplies I could even get some new clothes while were out!" I say not realizing I just said this to a girl.

"Great let's go ill just write a note for dad letting him know where we are." She said… manically.

And we left me very unaware of the hell I just brought on myself.

 **( Bmg end)**

* * *

 **( Play Bowser's Road DX, Mario and Luigi super star saga + bowsers minions.)**

 **3rd P.O.V**

 **Somewhere in the many Forrest of Vale**

"Grumble grumble the mustard of victory was not achieved rather the sour left-out mayonnaise is what I had been dealt…" A disgruntled robed figure griped.

"if only that over-sized can of the turtle soup along with red and green... Red and Green… RED AND GREEN!"

"I. "

"HAVE."

"FURY!"

"If I see them again I will make sure THAT THEY WILL TASTE THE SOUR MAYO OF DEFEAT WHILE I…" He was cut off by some bushes rustling.

"What are you yelling about… Brat." Tha-That voice it was familiar… it was the voice of his old master, the very same that was bested by the meddlesome red and green.

Out from the very same set of bushes came an elderly woman a woman who was in purple and yellow robe, had pink fuzzy slippers on her feet and too purple and yellow oval shaped… thing on her head.

But the biggest thing about her was that she was Green.

"MISTRESS CACKLETTA!" The robed figure exclaimed with joy.

"Shut up Fawful… I have had enough yelling for today." Cackletta groaned

"Yes Mistress!" Fawful saluted.

"Now Fawful I have been doing some research and it seems we are in another world entirely. Come I will bring you up to speed… and the we shall begin to make plans understand?" Cackletta asked.

"Yes." He replied

"Good."

The two set off to find shelter and begin planning their attempt to conquer remnant.

 **(BGM end.)**

* * *

 **(p lay Peach's Castle DX, Mario and Luigi super star saga + bowsers minions.)**

 **i** **n the market district of Vale.**

 _\- 83 lien_

 _You have bought:_

 _Gear:_

 _1 steel pickaxe (EQU)_

 _Who need a hammer that can bonk thing when you can just tear the to shreds with a pickaxe?_

 _X1.5 base hammer DMG_

 _Item:_

_6 shovels_

We were just ringing up the tools and by bean bean were they expensive! I mean I have money for days but still it was so much money!

At least I got a new weapon...

Might I add that I never thought ahead enough about how we would get it all back? Well turns out Yang just strapped it all to her back, it was honestly terrifying I mean she was armed to the nines with shovels who would want to mess with someone like that?

And I forgot about the last thing we had on the docket for that day, the one thing I realized I had brought upon myself.

A girl who liked clothes shopping…

"What about this?" She asked as she held out a tattered set of jeans

"No, I don't want anything that screams hobo or party boy so let's go with something more how do you put it… Ah! Yes, business casual." I reply.

"Boo." She whines. "Just get something that scream fun you know? It's better than anything formal you know plus it will be easier to replace."

"oh don't get me wrong I will get some work clothes it's just I don't want to walk around in leans and a tee all day I mean its comfy if you replace the jeans with shorts but that's for when you're at home not out on the town." I simply state as if it was fact.

Now I have never been a fan of any form of formal wear as I said before I love just a simple tee and a set of shorts, but this was a new life in a new world I was going to look both badass AND dapper and no one was going to stop me.

"You know, you could tell me more about this vampire boy while we are shopping you know..." I say eager to learn how far into AU territory I was in here.

"well he does have both a girlfriend and sister and is planning to open a shop here in town soon enough in fact the odd thing is that his girlfriend has pink AND white hair." She said.

'Ooooohhh no is she talking about Neo? If so then this is bad vampire Neo is the last thing I need to worry about, and a shop you say?' I think aloud.

"What kind of shop?" I ask.

"A magic shop I mean if I was a vampire that is the kind of shop id make." She replied.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Starlow?' I ask her.

 **[ If your thinking about selling our goods to him then yes, I am, I mean who else would buy a crystal that can summon a nevermore?]** She says greedily.

 _-88 lien_

 _You got:_

 _Gear:_

 _Dress gloves (EQU)_

 _There nothing much but they do look snazzy._

 _\+ 2 Stache_

 _Dress shoes (EQU)_

 _They are VERY fine but not much good for anything else but looking good._

 _+2 Stache_

 _Dress socks (EQU)_

 _Nice and smooth socks but won't protect you from harm._

 _+2 Stache_

 _Gold pocket watch (Badge) (EQU)_

 _A pocket watch made from low-quality gold… still looks good._

 _+2 Stache_

We walked out of the store and I felt like a new man.

I now sported a black dress vest with a tie over my tunic along with black dress pants and a gold pocket watch in the vest's breast pocket along my new oxford shoes on my feet I felt great and hey it boosted my Stache by a ton so that was a plus.

We went to the docks and hopped on a fairy heading home.

While on the quaint little boat I pulled out all my coffee except the chuckachino and drank them.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 10 (20%)_

 _Hp: 583/583 -588/588_

 _Ap: 1,265/1,265 - 1,275/1,275_

 _Bp/Tp: 1,115/1,115_

 _Def: 33 - 35 (Woohoo blend.)_

 _Syn: 23_

 _Pow: 34 - 39 (hoombalion + teeheesspresso)_

 _Speed: 25_

 _Stache: 24 (+8)_

I then pull out the chuckachino.

 _Chuckachino:_

 _A rare coffee made by the beanish people using a combination of woo and chuckle beans_

 _\+ 2 Wis_

 _NOTE: Not all characters have Wis you may have to just sell it._

'Wis? What is Wis? A new Stat perhaps… nonetheless I should keep hold of it for now who knows when it will be useful.'

The boat rid was taking forever so I decided to finally take a look at the minion menu.

 _Tutorial: minion menu_

 _The minion menu allows you to level up and assign minions to squads to do various things such as:_

 _Collect resources._

 _Attack hostile bases._

 _Build structures._

 _And much much more._

'simple enough'

I sent out the captains on a gathering mission and went on my merry way.

 **( BMG end)**

* * *

 **Rose/Xiao long residence.**

We finally get home and to our surprise tai and ruby are out in the front yard training both in a white tee shirt and jeans it seemed as though they had just finished a spar Starlow was there too laying on the family's pet dog zewi.

"Good job Ruby!" Tai praised. "But you need to learn to not rely on crescent rose so much."

"Dad!" Ruby wined. "Don't make me spar with Yang!"

"Well… Oh hey nice to see you two are back." Tai greeted us. "Hey john would you like to join us? I need to teach ruby unarmed combat and you might need the lessons too after all your living on remnant now you will definitely need to be prepared for the chance of a Grimm attack."

"Sure, why not?" I answer.

I toss my pick to the side and step into their makeshift arena and we both get into a boxing stance.

"Ok? Ready…" Tai calls out

I knew we would both suck at hand to hand but here's the thing…

"Fight!" He exclaims.

He never said anything about ONLY hand to hand.

 **( Play Tough Guy Alert! - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey)**

As Ruby attempts to sucker punch me I simply jump and land on her head doing the same old same old backflip.

"Good john!" tai tells me. "But don't just stay crouched and springboard instead actually kick off your foe!" He advises.

 _Skill has evolved!_

 _Jump has become power jump_

 _Power jump: (MAX)_

 _Even though you jump was good now it rivals that of Mario himself!_

 _Does the same as before although now if you land the jumps you do double damage along with the chance to land a second jump for up to 4x damage._

… You mean I wasn't even jumping right?

I didn't have time to complain as Ruby just tossed me overhead as my now found myself on my back with her straddling my waist trying to break my guard and I will admit I was about to give up until I had a thought.

'why don't actually use my hands? I mean it's a game and a Mario based system at that but I'm an actual living being too.'

I then push back and knock Ruby off me putting her I a small daze and I start to wind up a punch almost as if I was using a hammer, but it was not some overhead swing but actual strait up haymaker as I let the swing fly it not only makes impact but launches her and embeds her in a tree.

'Wow.'

 _You have learned a new skill!_

 _Koopa kings swing: (MAX)_

 _You may not know any martial arts, but you sure hit hard_

 _This attack is the same as the hammer but has knockback at the exchange of a longer wind up time._

'Well I'm no bowser but it's still nice.'

 **( BMG end)**

"… I think we should take a break. Uhm nice swing john." Tai says a little surprised a twerp like me could pack such a punch.

"WHAT!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD PUNCH LIKE THAT!" Yang exclaimed as if she just found out she was getting a prize for her hair.

"We have to spar sometime!"

"How about no?" I say scared for my life "Besides we have a home to build!"

"Hey john? Why do we have six shovels if there are only 4 of us?" Tai asked.

"Make that 5." An unknow voice said.

I turn around and see a little girl about ruby's age who looks a lot like the w of team RWBY but if she was raised by Tai instead of her ass of a father.

 _Tulip Phantasmal_

 _Race: Human_

 _Level 20 (0%)_

 _Hp: 1012/1012_

 _Ap: 2025/2025_

 _Def: 5_

 _Syn: 20_

 _Pow: 15_

 _Speed: 50_

 _Stache: 15_

"Hello and you are?" I ask.

"…"

"He."

"Is."

"So."

"CUTE!" She squeals.

I find myself slowly being crushed by an adorable mini-Weiss I manage to get a few words out before I start to go numb.

"Pweas rewease me." I can barely choke out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized before she unceremoniously let go of me.

"OK. Now who are you?" I ask once more.

"the name's Tulip mister." She says so adorably I can't even think straight. "And don't wear it out!"

"Well I'm John Tulip nice to meet you." I say.

"OK John catch." Tai said as he tossed me a gun after apparently coming out of the house.

i mean wasn't he just next to us on the porch?

 _Lever action rifle_

 _A hammer and jump are nice but sometimes you just need to use a gun._

 _Does equal to syn damage and double on headshot triple if you hit them between the eyes._

 _New weapon type detected updating gear section…_

 _Done…._

 _Ranged weapon:_

 _Lever action rifle (EQU)_

 _A hammer and jump are nice but sometimes you just need to use a gun._

 _Does equal to syn damage and double on headshot triple if you hit them between the eyes._

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask him.

"Well were making your home, right? Then your going to need some way to defend yourself." He explains. "Anyway, you never explained why you got six shovels."

"Well you see about that…" I try to deflect as we head out to where the minions where camped out at.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

 **In the red-light district of vale**

 _I had just left pillow island or whatever they called it after giving up on the heist I had planned there only to be sucked up by some vortex and spat out in the middle of nowhere, yet I was luck and found a good old town to rob! It was time for me the famous shadow thief to strike again._

 _That was until I met a nice stand up guy named Roman Torchwick._

 _He was as I said a stand-up guy, down on his luck and couldn't make a dime so I showed him the way of the thief and made him my rookie._

 _With him at my side_ _we tore up this town, Vale yeah Vale in a largest thieving spree that we got ourselves on the news, thanks to that we gotta hide from the fuzz for now but at least we got some good upgrades before we had to go into hiding heck the kid has a new cane-gun thing that's nice for him looks dapper too I have to give him credit anyhow I should wrap up its getting late._

 _This is Popple the shadow thief signing out._

I close my journal and put it back in my bag.

"Rookie? You ready?" I ask him

"Yeah let's book it." He replies.

And so, we make a run for it heading for the docks and boarded the first boat for Mistrial.

We wouldn't be back for a while that was certain.

'so long vale till we rob ya again!'

* * *

 **John's P.O.V**

 **Deep in the forest of Patch**

 **A week later.**

*BANG. *

I was training with my new rifle picking off a few creeps and the occasional nevermore thinking back on what happened just a week ago and how awkward it was…

 **A week ago.**

We had just reached the minions camp and I had introduced them to the captains.

To say that the family was surprised was an understatement.

".. What are we looking at?" Yang asked.

"I well I told you they where an odd bunch!" I restated.

"I didn't think you meant a freaking living ghost and a head with feet!" She retorted.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking you'd be open minded!" I barked back.

This was not going as planned.

"look I'm not asking you to accept them right away, but they are from my world and they need a home until they can get back can you at least work with them? Until they have a home?" I asked.

"Fine!" She gives. "But I think all of us need some time to process this…"

And after that small spat from yang we got to work but it was silent work I knew they weren't racist they were just confused but it hurt a little.

We kept working throughout the day and it was uneventful at least until we needed to put in the first set of support beams.

Just to save myself some humiliation I just say it myself: I couldn't lift the wood.

I mean even both Ruby and C.G could lift the logs and HE doesn't even have arms!

Needless to say, it was embarrassing.

So, we decided I would-be put-on guard duty while everyone else did the work on the house.

 **Back to the present.**

"With all this stuff going on I forgot to even buy a scroll how funny." I muse to myself.

Seeing as the perimeter was safe I decide to look at my stats.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 13 (50%)_

 _Hp: 763/763_

 _Ap: 1,525/1,525_

 _Bp/Tp: 1,435/1,435_

 _Def: 45_

 _Syn: 27_

 _Pow: 39_

 _Speed: 29_

 _Stache: 27 (+8)_

It was nice I mean I didn't get to much loot as I was just on defense and couldn't leave my post but at least I got the exp.

As I was admiring my newly gained levels Ruby came up from behind and scared me half to death.

"John! It done! Hurry we want you to be there, so we can connect the pipe system and seal up the surface entrance!" She said as happy as ever.

"Sure, let's go." I say as finally calm down.

I get in the burrow and they seal me in.

 _Quest Complete!:_

 _Home Sweet Home:_

 _It's nice hanging out with Yang and Ruby but you can't stay with them forever even if they see you as family, make yourself a home._

 _Objectives:_

 _Make your home [x]_

 _Bonus Objectives:_

 _Make a home for the minions [x]_

 _Rewards:_

 _A home._

 _A fast travel pipe block._

 _Furniture: optional and necessary._

 _100,000 lien._

 _20,000 Exp._

 _Bonus Rewards:_

 _50,000 lien._

 _5,000 Exp._

 _You have leveled up! (x4)_

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 17 (0%)_

 _Hp: 763/763 - 965/965_

 _Ap: 1,525/1,525 - 1930/1930_

 _Bp/Tp: 1,845/1,845_

 _Def: 45 - 46_

 _Syn: 27 - 29_

 _Pow: 39 - 44_

 _Speed: 29 - 33_

 _Stache: 27 (+8)_

 _Please spin the bonus wheel._

I chose as per my now norm Stache twice in a row and for the others I decided I wasn't going to be a mage, so I went with ow and Def instead after all Stache is a must have but pow and def out classed everything so why not? I always loved being the guy that grabbed the enemy's fire and tanked the damage.

 _John Fredrick_

 _Race: Beanish_

 _Level 17 (0%)_

 _Hp: 965/965 - 970/970_

 _Ap: 1930/1930 - 1940/1940_

 _Bp/Tp: 1,845/1,845_

 _Def: 46 - 48_

 _Syn: 29_

 _Pow: 44 - 50_

 _Speed: 33_

 _Stache: 27 (+8) - 33 (+8)_

 _You have unlocked a new skill for hitting a stat milestone!_

 _Hammer flip:_

 _This for the inner Kirby fan you can now do a hammer uppercut that can be charged without a damage penalty like a standard hammer attack and will set on fire after a set period of time adding even more damage on top of the standard damage but needs to charge even longer than the standard hammer attack._

 _Does 1.5 Pow uncharged 2x Pow at half charge 3x Pow at thee fourths charge and 4x Pow plus fire damage equal to your Syn over 5 seconds at full charge_

…

…

…

… I have no idea what to say after all the hammer flip was one of the most op hammer moves in Kirby. Now only if I could figure out if it also had the flame itself do damage then it would be at true full power and that also gave me some incentive to actually boost my syn but for now nope I'm still going to tank up.

As I close the pamphlet I see that my new burrow now had furniture in it and before you say that it was just a dirt hole well let's just say you would be sorely mistaken as it was much more akin to a vault in fallout or the camp of Fortuna in Warframe and I never took a tour inside so I was exploring it and it was nice.

The newly sealed entrance was just a small empty room that spilled out into a Livingroom of sorts that had a curved flat screen on the left wall with a entertainment set under it that had a Xb.O.X (Xbox One X) and a router on it. In front of it there was a coffee table that had a dock for a switch with said switch resting in it and a nice red sofa behind the table. The room also spilled out into a kitchen with a small bar or rather soda shop as it did not have any whisky or wine or even beer but of course instead soda some labels I knew such as coke-cola, sprite, Dr Pibb and Pepper. But there were also other more fictional brands such as sunset sarsaparilla, chuckacola, and other possibly remnant-based brands such as powdered dust, Schnee sarsaparilla and even… Coco kola… Really?

I left the main room to find out that what was apparently my room was between the kitchen and living room to the left of the entrance right next to the tv.

Inside my room I found several things, to my right was a complete copy of the tv and entertainment set but with the dock on the top as well.

On the walls where shelves upon shelves of Nintendo merch and Bungie merch as well.

But my bed on the right side of the room…

Well it was a queen size with a nice dark green blanket on it but that was not why I was looking at it not rather itt was what was On it that I looked at..

On the bed was a body pillow of queen bean with a note attached to it

 _Hope you like it he he… - C.G_

I proceed to burn the pillow with my hammer flip.

When it finished burning I found an odd piece of paper in it that paper was well…

 _Quest alert!:_

 _The thousand-year Door:_

 _One more its time to open the thousand-year door._

 _Objectives:_

 _Complete the quest: Prologue [ ]_

 _Rewards:_

 _?_

 _?  
?_

 _This is a long-standing quest as such the rewards shall be revealed as you progress._

 _Quest alert!:_

 _Prologue_

 _You have found the magical map hidden in an ugly body pillow._

 _What does this mean? Could the shadow queen be back? Did Bowser just leave it in a prank pillow for Mario? Who knows?_

 _But what you do know is that its active because it changed to fit the world of remnant._

 _Objectives:_

 _Find the door [ ]_

 _Rewards:_

 _Unlock star powers_

Welp looks like I'm going to be busy.

After I pocket the map I go back to the sealed entrance and place the pipe in the room and leave.

As I leave the game pops up again.

 _Tutorial:_

 _White-listing_ _:_

 _As you adventure you will find friends along the way and sometimes you need to get somewhere fast now you can bring your team with you!_

 _Just open up the White-list menu and everyone you have met will be on this menu and you can white/black list to you hearts content._

I then white-list the captains and the family.

When I emerge from the crash site pipe I find myself in a small log cabin that is more of a shed than a cabin and as I Walk out the gang just runs up and hugs me.

"Ok Ok! Calm down you guys. By the way I got the system working properly now." I tell them.

And with that they all rush in the house and leave me all alone in the autumn wind.

It's not like I was going to stay anyways after all I have a door to find.

Before I leave though I head back to the burrow and ask Tai if I could meet with Ozpin.

"Why do you need to talk with him?" He asks.

"I'm leaving for a while and I have some… Business with him." I state ominously. "Now I have no ill will towards him but I have a message to deliver to him in person."

"I don't know, I mean I do see you as family, but we also just met I don't think it would be a good idea." He says.

"Tai I need to talk to him it important." I beg.

"Sigh Fine! But if you get in trouble don't expect to bail you out." He states.

"Fine by me." I reply.

And with that I say my goodbyes and head for vale as Tai said he would put the call in as I made my way there.

Only if I knew what I had just done…

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you loved the chapter and before I go I want to ask you guys something.**

 **If any of you guys are a beta or know a beta who would want to well... beta my story send them my way as it would help me greatly get the chapters out somewhat faster in the future as I do know I was a bit slow this time.**

 **Anyhow S.O.M out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back and yes I know it's like I just copy and paste that shit but I don't have anything to tell you guys but just that: I'm back and with a new chapter I hope you like it.**

 **S.O.M out**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character everything else is owned by flameclawsxx (his oc ), Nintendo (Mario related content), and rooster teeth (RWBY related content).**

 _Gamer system_

 _Books/diary entries_

 **[Starlow the cute killer of all internal voice]**

'thoughts'

"regular talking"

 **Location/ P.O.V change (should one happen)**

 _ **(Mid chapter A/N)**_

 **(BMG Title)**

* * *

Chapter 3: of relics and stars

 **Beacon plaza**

I had just got off the bullhead after a quick shopping trip in vale for a scroll I was going to set it up, but it already was with the family's contact numbers on it to boot.

Thank you, game.

Anyway, as I was walking down the path to the main entrance I saw many a familiar face from the show mostly the teachers like the portly professor Port or the caffeine fiend docter oobleck, but they were all staring at me like I was some alien.

 **[that's because you kind of look like one to them john remember?]** Starlow said

'Oh of course' I thought back.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find a professor Ozpin?" I ask Port.

"Uhhhh... Oh! Yes, you can find him in his office." He replied. "although I am quite certain you are not supposed to be here sir."

"Actually, I have an appointment with him, so I should be." I retort.

"Oh. So, you the one Tai sent? Then never mind he did say to look for an odd fellow and I suppose you are quite odd let me take you to his office." He apologized. "Ah this reminds me of when…"

I tune him out and instead take a look at the gorgeous beacon landscape.

The campus was just as beautiful as it was in the show although as we approached I started to have flashbacks of when I first played the thousand-year door and read the intro scrawl for the first time and I didn't know why at least until I got to the front door.

I had stopped taken back by what I was looking at when we got there: a small lone plaza with a pedestal in the center that had a star engraved on it looking as old as time itself and behind it was a grand double door so large I couldn't even find a good comparison for it and emblazoned on the door was not the sigil of beacon but instead a set of seven stars all in an arc around the door's edge with an odd spiral going up the middle of the door.

I had found the thousand-year door.

 _Quest update!:_

 _Prologue:_

 _You have found the magical map hidden in an ugly body pillow_

 _What does this mean? Could the shadow queen be back? Did Bowser just leave it in a prank pillow for Mario? Who knows?_

 _But what you do know is that its active because it changed to fit the world of remnant._

 _Objectives:_

 _Find the door [x]_

 _Hold the map aloft the door [ ]_

 _Rewards:_

 _Unlock star powers_

And apparently my staring had not gone unnoticed by my escort.

"Ho so you like our door eh?" He asked. "well I don't know where it came from only that a mysterious benefactor donated it back when the academy first was being constructed along with the podium as well and well it became a mainstay of the academy and its been for around I don't know… perhaps 5 thousand years if Oobleck is correct. It is strange even when we renovated that door and podium have stayed through rain sleet snow or hail."

"Interesting…" I reply. "Hey while I'm in my meeting with Oz would you please tell Tai to come here and bring the girls as well also make sure to mention to wait by this door specifically it's kind of important."

"Of course, my dear friend id be delighted to after all it has been a while since I have seen him and his kids it would bee nice to get caught up." He answers politely.

And with that we head on in until we reach the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Here we are I hope you meeting goes well." He says.

"Thank you till we meet again friend." I say back to him.

I the hit the button to go to the old wizard's office and ascend hoping that Glynda or anyone else was not in his office right now as it would make this a whole lot more difficult.

Luckily it was just me and him when the doors opened he was facing the window that looked over the courtyard.

As I stepped into his office I truly took it in with an awe that I didn't have when I first saw it in the show I mean sure it was made out of the insides of a clocktower but still I now wondered how they maintained it all and I mean it seriously I did not see any other buttons on the elevator other than up and down which implied there were only 2 floors on this tower it just boggled me.

"Ah so I see my guest has arrived yet is it not rude to stare?" He asked still not facing me.

"Well not when you wonder how you make sure these cogs don't break then no." I reply. "The name's John by the way…"

"Ozma."

That drew his attention, and his Ire as he then got up and pinned me to the wall with his... cane-sword thing.

 _Ozma/Ozpin_

 _Race: Reincarnated human_

 _Level ?_

 _Hp: ?_

 _Ap: ?_

 _BP: ?_

 _Def: ?_

 _Syn: ?_

 _Pow: ?_

 **[Wow triggered much?]** Starlow chirped.

'Well when you mention the one thing that only he and his mortal enemy/ girlfriend know he tends to be put on edge.' I mention.

"Who. are. You?" he asks with both an icy voice and stare.

"I am a person from beyond the folds of space and time Ozma." I reply cryptically. "I am not you enemy if you trust this fact or not I do not care but rest assured that I am not her ally but also not that I am not yours either as I wish no part of your conflict."

"Alright I will believe you… for now." He states while releasing me.

I release a breath I did not realize that I was holding.

"With that out of the way I wanted to talk to you about something." I say.

"And that is?" He asks.

"We both know you have heard of a fairy-tale or two, so I want to know if you have heard of the story of the Thousand-year door." I tell him.

"I can't say I have." He replies.

"Well then I will explain why I am here. To be blunt I have a feeling something worse than Salem possibly awaits." I begin to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asks clearly confused now.

"I will explain in full but for now let us go to the entrance of beacon, Oh and make sure no one but us are there." I tell him. "Although I do have a few friends that will meet us there. You should know them, and no its not any of Salem's followers, rather its Tai and his family. They need to know about this too as they are essentially my family now."

"Alright let's head that way now I just notified Glynda to clear out the main plaza." He says.

* * *

 **A Few minutes later in front of the door.**

Tai and the girls finally arrived much to the chagrin of the Goodwitch.

"Ok john why did you ask me to bring the girls?" he asks.

I look to Ozpin and then back to Tai and then to the door.

"Turns out the reason I was going to leave tow for a while was Right here all along, built into the walls of beacon academy." I explain vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Ozpin." I say looking at him. "you said you never heard of the legend of the Thousand-year door yet here it stands as the front door to beacon."

"With Tai and the girls here, I can now begin."

"So, let me." I say.

"And me." Starlow adds popping out from my bag.

"Tell you the story of the Thousand-year door." I say.

"The original legend." She picks up where I left off as we begin to alternate. _**(A/N: just to know from here on out till the next a/n it will go as follows: John then Starlow and then it repeats I would do it another way but I have never don alternating text before.)**_

"The truth behind it."

"What happened after."

"What it could mean now."

"And what must be done."

 **(Play The Story of the Thousand-year door, Paper Mario TTYD OST.)**

"An awfully long time ago…"

"In a strange and far-off land, a big, bustling town thrived."

"It was a town where all people lived very happy lives."

"And it was said that the town was very prosperous."

"But one day… tragedy befell this blessed place."

"A great cataclysm struck the town and its people."

"Darkness filled the skies, and the earth roared and shook."

"It was as if the very world had come to a violent end."

"And in but a single night…"

"The town sank into the depths of the earth…"

"Many moons rose and set…"

"stories of the town passed into the pages of Fairy tales…"

"And when the town's site no longer held relics of its past…"

"People gathered at that spot and built a new town."

"But word soon spread among the people who moved in…"

"That an ancient city lay deep underground…"

"And that a magnificent treasure rested there."

"Indeed…"

"The tale of the Thousand-year door started in the quaint town that it rested under…"

"Rougeport."

 **(BMG End)**

"The legend stated that only the one who obtained the seven crystal stars could open the door and claim the treasure."

"Yet this legend of treasure was naught but a lie."

"Instead a great evil was sealed behind the door."

"That same evil created the crystal stars that sealed it away."

"Originally they were to be used to spread its influence."

"But instead four heroes turned the power of the crystal stars against it."

 _ **(A/N its over now ill be surprised if any of you guys kept track.)**_

"What is the name of this evil you might ask." I say looking at Ozpin. "Well its quite simple… She was simply known as the shadow queen." I pause letting it sink in.

"… What?" Tai says dumbfounded.

I sigh and look back to Ozpin.

I can best summarize his reaction as thus: he had the thousand-yard stare along with a small look of hope in that stare

"And no oz its not your ex-girlfriend as much as I wish it was." I say begrudgingly.

"Any how let us continue." I try to regain his focus. "that was then, and rumor is that she was finally slain some time ago by the same man that helped my home in its time of crisis but the fact that its here now worries me. After all a door that is not only a relic, but a magical artifact as well does not seem very... how do I put it? Safe yes that's one way to put it. Especially when you found the map to find its key still around and active."

That get everyone's attention.

"Yes, I have the map for it that is why I asked for this meeting… well not about THIS but when your about to try and hunt it down and leave for a few months you need to get all your ducks in a row first. which reminds me oz. Please keep me out of your little… disagreement with the other headmasters I need to solely focus on this if we hope to make sure this door stays sealed in the way of magic. So if you will excuse me."

I step up onto the pedestal and immediately a set of runes surround it on the floor I proceed to hold the map to the door and instead of it just floating out of my hands I float with it too.

As I rise the world starts to spin around me and when I stop rising the map folds open and releases a blinding white light so bright in fact that I knew I just knew that it engulfed the entirety of vale along with a bit of forever fall and the emerald forest.

Yet in the light I see the map in front of me.

It was mostly the same but now it had a structure on it: a lone tower and it seemed to be in forever fall itself yet that was no where the star was.

No it was deep under it in a cave of sorts if the map was right and with that I passed out.

 _Quest complete!:_

 _Prologue:_

 _You have found the magical map hidden in an ugly body pillow_

 _What does this mean? Could the shadow queen be back? Did Bowser just leave it in a prank pillow for Mario? Who knows?_

 _But what you do know is that its active because it changed to fit the world of remnant._

 _Objectives:_

 _Find the door [x]_

 _Hold the map aloft the door [X]_

 _Rewards:_

 _Unlock star powers_

* * *

 **A/N: hey I'm back guys and sorry about the short chapter I just had no idea how I wanted it to go and seeing as I was way behind schedule I said screw it and just put it up as is now with that said I will have to take perhaps a two maybe three week break as I have a slew of test coming up and I need to be ready after all that history major wont earn itself! And by the way let me know if there is anything I can do better in the future .**

 **S.O.M out.**

 **P.S: ill see if i can do some work on it during the break but no promises.**


End file.
